Hermione's revelation
by tragicallylea
Summary: Hermione's parents are killed right before her eyes. luckily Harry's there for her. WARNING! suicide attempt.


Her lower lip quivered uncontrollably as she backed slowly away from the doctor. Her eyes full of sorrow and remorse, and pain, so much pain. Hurriedly she turned and ran as fast as lightning. Up countless flights of steps and along crowded stuffy hospital corridors barging past everyone in her way soundlessly screaming in agony as she involuntarily relived the previous moments in her mind, she couldn't breath, she was suffocating the black void of sorrow engulfing her.

She finally barged through the door leading to the roof, the light and fresh air engulfing her and freeing her mind. The deserted area giving her space to think, she started pacing up and down the length of the roof. She could here her heart thumping furiously against her rib cage, screaming in agony. She wanted out; she wanted her heart to stop, to get as far away as possible from reason, far away from her heart that carried all the pain and suffering. She couldn't believe god could be so cruel as to leave it where it was.

It started raining. The grey cloudy sky echoing her mood as if the sky was crying with her. as if the Smokey tufts of cotton wool suspended from the sky had given her permission to cry, permission to scream and rage. But the sky wouldn't take the pain, the droplets of water pouring down her already soaked face and red, blotchy, swollen eyes wouldn't wash away the memories she was stuck with them for the rest of her life.

She stopped pacing and went to a corner, sitting down hugging her knees she started sobbing uncontrollably, rocking back and forth, tears pouring down her face, liquefied pain and sorrow rolling steadily, unstoppable and never ending to land in her bushy brown, uncontrollable hair as she slumped over from her honey brown tortured eyes, where on normal occasion warmth and happiness could be found. She remembered once again how her parents had died.

Hermione and her parents were walking back from kings cross station, the school year had just ended and she was celebrating the fact that she could now get a job and not have to go back to Hogwarts again. However she walked with a heavy heart, having turned her back on her second home where the memories of the last 8 years of her life had been captured. She didn't see the hooded man, she didn't see as he stalked up behind her parents and shallowly slit their throats. When she finally had turned around, she panicked, eyes wide, heart thumping hard against her chest. Someone called the muggle ambulance, if it was a muggle wound they would have been fine, it was a shallow cut. But no. the dagger was laced with poison, which would keep the victim barely conscious just so they could feel the pain, but have them paralysed unable to do anything about it.

'It's my fault.' She murmured to herself. She stood up and yelled to the skies 'It's all my fault!' tears still streaming down her face. 'If I had been quicker, calmer. If I'd have only paid more attention…' she chocked on the last words. She ran to the edge of the roof, bordered off by a low wall. 'Should I…?' she asked herself as she climbed the wall 'would it put me out of my misery?'

She backed down off the wall. The sorrow and grief once again overwhelming her. She backed up to the door she came out of. She heard footsteps from behind the door and a sudden jolt of adrenaline wiped away all her fears, she ran as fast as she could. She heard the door opening and someone yell out 'DON'T DO IT!' A voice yelled from behind her but it was too late. She had already jumped. All her feelings of fear whipped away as the wind washed over her face, her eyes closed. Then suddenly all her fear came back again she opened her eyes the ground was 10 feet below her, she was regretting it, regretting jumping 'what will it solve?' she thought. Then the ground suddenly stopped rushing up to meet her. She was suspended in midair.

She looked up to see Harry. His vivid green eyes shining with a mix of emotion. Was it anger? Fear? Relief? She couldn't pin it. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by the strong arms of her best friend as he hugged her. She was crying silently into his chest. His hand stroking her head gently murmuring sympathetic, understanding words in her ear that she couldn't make out.

She had forgotten about who she would have been leaving behind in her rush. She now knew she had to stay. She didn't want to cause anymore pain than the death of her parents had caused her. She realised she would only be transferring the pain onto them, while she took the cowards escape. 'Some bloody Gryffindor I am' she thought to herself.

Harry seemed to know what she was thinking as he carried on muttering reassuring words and phrases into her bushy hair, his chin now on top of Hermione's head. She cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms. Last thing she remembered thinking was how great full she was to have such amazing friends. She felt safe.


End file.
